


Marking Time

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt can’t sleep, he calls Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Time

**Author's Note:**

> My triumphant (or something) return to unreasonable Kurtbastian fluff.

“Kurt, it’s 2am. Why aren’t you asleep?” Sebastian said when he picked up the phone.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Kurt replied. He felt a little bit guilty for calling so late when Sebastian needed his sleep just as much as Kurt did, but Sebastian didn’t really sound like he’d been asleep anyways.

Sebastian laughed. “You’ll see me tomorrow.”

Kurt sighed. Sebastian knew very well that seeing him tomorrow wasn’t the same. He was just being an asshole for the fun of it. “Come on, Seb.”

Sebastian was uncharacteristically silent for a minute before softly saying, “Are you freaking out?”

“No,” Kurt said, because this definitely wasn’t that kind of phone call. “I mean, sure. You know how unsettling I find it to trust other people not to fuck up.”

“Yeah, I’m familiar. “

“I guess you would be,” Kurt replied, grinning. It had taken a long time before he’d trusted Sebastian to do what he was supposed to do. Although, in Kurt’s defense, Sebastian had always liked to mess things up just to get under Kurt’s skin. “It’s colder than I expected,” Kurt said, rubbing his arms as he looked up into the starry sky.

“Are you outside?” Sebastian asked, sounding puzzled.

“I’m on the balcony. I didn’t want anyone to know I was calling you,” Kurt replied. Rachel might have thought it was cute if she caught him calling Sebastian, but Santana would never have let him get away with it.

“Dirty little secret, am I?” Sebastian said suggestively.

Kurt couldn’t help but snort. “You always have been.”

“So what was it that couldn’t wait until you saw me?” Sebastian asked still curious.

“It wasn’t anything, really,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. It definitely wasn’t the weather to be outside in just a t-shirt and pajamas. It made him feel smart about having vetoed planning anything outside this weekend. It was only the beginning of September, so it could have been warm enough, but Kurt had had a feeling that it wouldn’t be.

After another minute of Sebastian waiting him out, Kurt finally answered. “I just wanted to talk to you one more time.”

“You don’t actually get out of talking to me after tomorrow. Did you not understand that?” Sebastian said, and then he laughed in the way that seemed to be reserved for moments when he knew he was frustrating Kurt.

“Obviously I understand,” Kurt replied. “It’s not that. I’m just...” He trailed off, searching for the words.

“Marking time?” Sebastian offered, his tone sincere for once.

Sometimes Kurt forgot how well Sebastian knew him after all these years. With almost anyone else, he would have needed to explain, but Sebastian knew Kurt and all his idiosyncrasies. “Yeah. Last moment before everything changes and all that.”

“I love you,” Sebastian said, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice even if he wasn’t sure what had prompted the sentiment.

“I love you, too,” Kurt replied seriously. He’d said those words a million times, but he wanted Sebastian to know how much he meant them.

“Thank god,” Sebastian said, and then he yawned. “But we should get some sleep. I heard tomorrow was a big day.”

“Oh yeah?” Kurt teased. “And what will I be doing?”

Sebastian snorted. “Oh, marrying the love of your life or something.”

“Great! And what will you be doing?” Kurt said, unable to resist ribbing Sebastian just a bit more.

“Well fuck you!” Sebastian said, but Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. “Try getting married without me tomorrow and see how well that goes!”

“No, I think you’re the one thing I wouldn’t try to get married without,” Kurt said seriously. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you at the end of the aisle,” Sebastian replied.

After they hung up, Kurt spent another minute on the balcony staring up at the stars before going back into his hotel room and climbing back into the giant bed next to Rachel. Thankfully he didn’t wake either of the girls, so he didn’t have to explain himself. As he’d hoped, talking to Sebastian had calmed his nerves, and he was finally able to drift off to sleep.


End file.
